Patent document DE 10 2011 075 983 A1 discusses a hydraulic braking system, a control device and a method for operating same. With the aid of a use of the hydraulic braking system, it is to be made possible to decelerate a vehicle with the aid of at least one electric motor and a hydraulic braking system.